


Quickie

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Corny, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Hardy is a shameless flirt & when he starts crossing paths with Central City's hero, The Flash, well... he can't help but wonder whether the man does *everything* fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> The first time they met, Joe had been working to apprehend a set of jewel thieves. He’d just locked them in the jewelry store for the police to pick up when the slender man in red leather literally zoomed up. It had taken a few moments of explanation, but Joe had managed to walk away before the cops arrived. Not that he’d necessarily wanted to leave the other man – slender build, gorgeous eyes, an easy smile… and the head-to-toe leather had been a nice touch.

The first time they met, Joe had been working to apprehend a set of jewel thieves. He’d just locked them in the jewelry store for the police to pick up when the slender man in red leather literally zoomed up. It had taken a few moments of explanation, but Joe had managed to walk away before the cops arrived. Not that he’d necessarily wanted to leave the other man – slender build, gorgeous eyes, an easy smile… and the head-to-toe leather had been a nice touch.

The next time they met, the Hardy boys had been on the trail of a group of smugglers. He & Frank had split up to check out multiple warehouses. Joe had picked the lucky straw & actually found the smugglers. He’d shown up just in time to watch a red blur followed by yellow lightning round up the guys he’d been looking for. The blond had merely leaned against a pillar & watched from the second floor loft until The Flash – as he was being called now – had skidded to a stop in front of him & given a salute before zipping off.

The third time, Joe had honestly meant it when he’d coughed out a “nice timing” while he watched The Flash set his brother down. The pair of them had been tied up & left in a burning building by an arsonist they’d been trying to stop. The Flash had managed to get them out, & catch the arsonist. Joe was still coughing when he watched the young man extinguish the fire by running so fast he created a vacuum to suck the air away.

To say that Joe was developing a crush was putting it mildly. He started dreaming about rushing wind across his face, like he’d felt when the young man rescued him & Frank. He dreamt about the feel of red leather under his fingers, that easy smile & the sparkle of grey eyes. And then he had the amazing thought about how it’d feel if the speedster put that speed to good use in… _other_ … aspects.

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” The Flash said, voice reverberating slightly as he modulated it. Joe was standing with a crowbar in a series of open crates. Joe looked around.

“I can explain,” the younger Hardy said. Frank was checking boxes elsewhere.

“I bet,” The Flash said, smiling. “You seem to constantly be involved in a bunch of shady dealings.”

“You could always arrest me,” Joe said, holding his wrists out, a flirty smirk on his face.

“I have a suspicion you’d enjoy the handcuffs,” The Flash answered, his tone light & laughing. Joe looked impressed. He’d just gotten a superhero to flirt with him. He’d never let Frank hear the end of that.

“Well, I always did have a fantasy about getting scooped up by a guy in head-to-toe leather,” Joe said, putting the crowbar down & walking forward. The Flash actually laughed & his eyes did that sparkle thing again that made Joe bite his lip.

“Plus,” the blond said, putting his hands in his back pockets, “I am kind of dying to know if you do _everything_ fast. I mean, c’mon – you can’t tell me you wouldn’t redefine the whole concept of a quickie.”

“You move fast,” The Flash said, winking.

“Well, I figured someone with your ability would appreciate that.” Joe took another step closer.

“Sometimes I like to go slow,” The Flash returned. Joe was just considering an answer to that when he was literally whisked to the side of the warehouse & pressed to the wall by the man in red. Joe tried catch his breath.

“Thought you liked to go slow,” he said softly.

“I said sometimes.” The Flash moved to press a leg between Joe’s. The blond easily opened up to him, bringing a hand up to rest it on The Flash’s shoulder. He looked down as the leg between his, the thigh pressed high up against his hardening cock, began to literally vibrate.

“Oh fuck, you’re your own vibrator.” Joe’s head dropped back against the wall. He was rock hard in seconds, hips starting to jump.

“Well, you did say quickie,” The Flash joked. “Plus, your brother’s headed this way. Don’t have a whole lot of time.”

In a split second, Joe’s jeans & briefs were pulled down to his knees. The teen was doing his best to keep breathing, not wanting to pass out, but it was a near thing. The Flash raised a hand into Joe’s view & smirked as his fingers started to vibrate. Joe watched that blurred hand as it slowly dropped down his body. He could hear the whir of it, feel the shift on the air as it got closer & closer.

Joe bit his lip to keep from screaming as The Flash wrapped his hand around the teen’s cock. His hips jerked into the vibrating grip as the man in red tightened his hold just enough to have a constant pressure just under the flared head.

“Oh shit, oh fuck,” Joe said. His body was ablaze, sensations running so fast through him he almost felt sea sick & dizzy rather than aroused. Within ten seconds, his cock was jerking, shooting cum out in long arcs. The blond panted heavily, wincing as The Flash drew his hand away. There were a few splashes of Joe’s cum across his fingers.

“Hope you don’t mind,” The Flash said, licking it off his glove. “I need a protein boost.”

“Fuck me,” Joe groaned, licking his lips. There was a blur of wind & movement & then Joe was back by the crates, his cock tucked away & his clothes done up.

“Maybe next time,” The Flash whispered, before zooming off. A minute or so later, Frank appeared, holding the item they’d been looking for. Joe was still slightly dazed, & he was shifting awkwardly on his feet.

“What’s wrong with you?” Frank asked with a raised eyebrow. The blond smiled at him & reached down to adjust himself.

“Just feeling  a little chafed today.”

END


End file.
